Downfall
by Gokudera Okazaki
Summary: It is a story set in a small town that is devasted by a new strange virus, no one can explain what happens at the time.
1. Chapter 1

Part one

Downfall

A man named Sean Green headed down the street attempting to have a average day. Jack Gordon stood infront of Sean " Hey Jack what's going on?"Sean asked. "I don't know man the cops showed up. " Jack replied. "Lets go check it out." Sean said. Sean followed after Jack but everything seemed strange at this point. The police barked and yelled at a crowd to gain control. It seemed everyone was frantic and scared but a police man raised his gun firing off a single bullet at this point. "**Quiet!"** he yelled. Everyone grew silent Sean and Jack stared at the three police officers and the people. "Why is everyone all bunched up and anxious?" Sean asked. The police man stood holding a megaphone prepared to yell into it "_Everyone listen we have orders to keep you all here because of the outbreak of a contagious disease that is spreading throughtout the city at this time."_ The police man yelled. Sean's eyes had grew confused "Lets go.." Jack said. Sean left Jack's direction as he headed off to the crowd. The police stood in his range infront off him " What heck do you think your doin?" He asked. " Can you tell me what's going on?" He replied. The police man grew silent at Sean's question but a distubring scream was heard from the crowd. People violent trampled others as they ran away scared beyond their control. A man stood from the crowd bleeding and limping his flesh torn and peeling off like a wrapper. The man still came without feeling pain "Stay there sir.." The police man said. But this angered the man so he charged full speed ahead at the police officer. The officer shot at him but his revolver was useless he was still pounced on. The bloody infected man tore in the screaming police officer who was gripped by a cold darkness. His body's nerves shut down causing him to die at this point. Sean and Jack ran while others suffered the same fate as the police officer except now they were becoming infected. "That building!" Sean shouted. A man stood on the front step of the building signaling them to enter the building. Sean and Jack nodded and ran into the building the man at the step entered and locked the door replacing the old barricade with a new one. A couple firemen helped the injured while the six other police officers conducted a plan. "Now what?" Sean asked. He still was nervous and confused from not having a idea of what has been happening recently. "The people out there are infected " The man said. "With?" Jack asked. "A hybrid version of Flu." The man said. "It was released through some new water a company made." He said. "My name is Curtis and i'll help you guys out." Curtis said. "Ok." Sean said. "Come.." Curtis said. Sean and Jack followed him to a room with a variety of equipment Flashlights to flares Clubs to shotguns. Sean gazed around in astounishment Jack grabbed a flashlight a flare a Handgun even a hand held radio. Sean loaded a 12 gauge shotgun , Took a machete , and a backpack after this they headed out the building lobby where everyone was. A man charged through the window shortly afterwards people shifted towards the direction of the noise. Some yelled and screamed others ran Sean fired at it leaving a bullet within its head. It fell to its knees before collapsing but three others charged in a police officer named Toby came and led everyone outside. Sean held them off with a police officer but ten more charged through wiping out the police officer and as they made their way to Sean he attempted to escape but he failed to move and was bitten in his neck as he later collapsed and was torn and eaten alive. Jack went outside to the back off the building with Curtis , Toby , and two civilians. "We need to head out to the nearest bus station their taking people to safe houses from there." Toby said. "Alright guys...lets go then " Jack said.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Jack stood at the bus stop and the others followed. It was loud and rambunctious but while the group wandered around Jack noticed that a group of soldiers in white biohazard suits taking people in the buses. "They're using school buses." Jack said. The group of people entered and Curtis and Toby followed Jack as they sat in the school bus. Jack watched as people were left behind after they pulled off towards the near High school. After about 15 minutes the bus arrived at the High school. "Let's be careful guys. " Curtis said. Jack and Toby nodded as they were stopped before entering by a Soldier wearing a gas mask. "We just have to make sure your not infected "The man said. Jack nodded so did Toby and Curtis so the soldier used a black electronic tool to scan a green light over them. They were let in the school and they entered with ease. Screams were heard from sealed of classrooms Jack and Toby started to grow nervous and scared. Toby wrapped his hand around his gun holster still nervous Jack saw a room and slowly opened the door. "No Man don't go in" Toby said. Jack ignored Toby's call but when Jack entered a dead woman laid strapped on a bed bloody and tore up. " What the? " Jack said. "Why did you go in?" Toby asked. "Jack stepped out as he thought to himself "We should go" Jack replied. Toby turned back to see people running down the hall. A few men were infected while foam rose from their mouths Toby lifted out his Handgun Jack gripped out his handgun as well. "Run!" A woman yelled while running. Toby shot at the infected men while running with Jack people were killed and attacked by the infected men. Curtis waited outside prepared to leave Jack and Toby if he needed to. Jack followed behind Toby and Curtis walked in holding a bat but a soldier that was infected attack Curtis smashing his hand into the male's flesh and ripping him apart and Toby dashed off leaving Curtis behind Jack followed close behind Toby.

Two weeks ealier….


	3. Chapter 3

Jack took a breather behind a wall with Toby, "He's here." Toby said to Jack. A tinted white minivan pulled up to them, coming to a sudden stop and kicking open the passenger seat. Toby loaded his shotgun, and hopped in the van, Jack looked up at the driver " Who are you?" He asked nervously. " My name is Colin, I'm one of Toby's buddies, now I saved your ass shouldn't I be asking the questions?" Colin said as he snapped. Jack quietly sat in the back of the van listening to the conversation between Toby and Colin." We are gonna head to the downtown, see who is left. " Colin lifted his hand up as if to say stop. Colin looked at him as He jolted to a stop, the van skid across the road. Jack and Toby got out, Colin followed."Is it just me or did I feel a bump."Jack said. They walked around to the rear to see the right back tire was flat. "Dammit, we got a flat." Toby said. Moans and groans could be heard down the street, "Crap." Colin said. He aimed his 20 gauge Remington around, seeing as infected began dashing down the street. Toby shot off several shells, before running the other way, towards the docks. Colin fired off shots running as well. Toby continued sprinting full speed , Jack was right behind firing off shots, downing several infected. Colin dropped his gun as he had no time to reload. He swung his machete at the all the bodies that charged at him. He sliced off their arms and legs dismembering them. Colin eyes widened as a sneaky infected bit into his shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 Colin collapsed on the ground next to the van, still moving slightly, trying to shake the infected off. Slashing and hacking the infected that charged at him, he became overwhelmed. Colin knew he had reached the reckoning that was inevitable. The stench of the dead grew more and more unbearable. He felt the bite grow more painful. A horde was on its way down the hill in his direction. Colin closed his eyes and drew a cigar from his pocket lighting it, " Might as well enjoy it. " He said smirking as the horde had surrounded the van until Colin's figure wasn't visible. Toby yelled and called at Jack "In here!" He said. They ran inside the small building, afterwards Toby closed the a man pulled out a shotgun, you could hear the click as he loaded two man stepped forward from the shadows. Toby, Jack, and a survivor jumped. Seeing a tannish younger male, with brown dirty hair, and blood stains on his baseball shirt. He smirked, " The name's Terry. " He said, "Nice to meet you ".Jack examined him, " Nice to meet you too?". Terry gestured for them to follow him."There are others, Nicole, Ana, Kenneth, and Nicole's dog." Jack, Toby and the survivor all walked into a back room where all the said survivors where. "Well well." Kenneth said, "Survivors". All the others smiled seeing that they weren't infected. Jack sat in a chair sighing, looking through a magazine, " Well it is always great to meet new survivors." Ana said. Jack smiled, before looking around, " I like this" He thought. 


End file.
